The present invention relates to an ink cartridge, for supplying ink, that is removably mounted on a carriage mounting a recording head for ejecting ink droplets from nozzle openings to print data such as an image, and to an ink jet recording apparatus.
An ink cartridge that is removably mounted on a carriage in fluid communication with a recording head must have a secure liquid-tight relationship with a flow path forming member, such as an ink supply needle, that itself communicates with the recording head. At the same time, the ink cartridge is required to be easily mountable and removable for replacement. In the case of an ink cartridge carrying a memory unit storing ink information therein, the ink cartridge is provided with an electrode for contact with a recording apparatus, and is required to be housed in a cartridge holder so as to enable secure contact with a contact unit of the recording apparatus.
For example, as taught by International Patent Publication No. 01/54910, an ink supply port is formed on a wall surface defining an ink container. At the same time, a memory unit and an electrode group (a plurality of electrodes) are provided on one of plural opposing wall surfaces facing this wall surface, and two first projections are provided across this electrode group. Also, a lever biased in the hinging-open direction is provided on the other wall surface. That is, this document teaches involves an ink container having, on a container wall, an electrical storage device that contains information about ink in the container and which container is installed in a receiving station. Projections extend outward from the container wall having the electrical storage device and the projections are located on the sides of the storage device. The memory device, which is flush with the wall, lies between the two projections. Projections on the sides of the container extend outwards beyond the width of the ink container.
Also, an ink container receptacle of the recording apparatus for cooperating with the ink container is provided with two second projections for engaging the first projections at the upper surface and side portions thereof, and a recessed portion for engaging the lever.
By using such a configuration, the container can be loaded obliquely onto the ink container receptacle such that the first projections are first engaged with the second projections, and subsequently the other side is pushed in. In this process, an ink supply port abuts a flow path forming member for ink supply. Also, the lever engages the recessed portion. Accordingly, the ink container is fixed to the ink container receptacle in the state where ink can be supplied.
In the state where the ink cartridge has been fixed to the ink container receptacle, the ink container is always pressed upward by a spring provided on the ink container receptacle. Therefore, the two first projections of the ink container and the two second projections of the ink container receiver are engaged with each other in two up-and-down and right-and-left directions. Thus, the upper-and-lower and right-and-left positions of the ink container are maintained in a predetermined reference position, so that an electrode group of the ink container securely contacts a contact group of the ink container receptacle.
However, two positioning projecting portions are needed on both sides of an electrode group of the ink container. The need for these projecting portions is creates a problem in that the ink container and ink container receptacle are complicated in structure and are increased in width.
Also, there is a problem that, since the lever is flexed open away from the cartridge body by its own elastic force, a strong elastic force cannot be exerted, that is, in a case where the lever is deformed toward the container side and compactly housed in a box or the like, the outward engaging force of the lever will be reduced and the cartridge will not be held as securely as is desirable.
Further, since the ink container must be pivoted about a point when the ink container is attached to the ink container receptacle, there is also a problem in that, when the flow path forming member for engaging the ink supply port is long in length, a large bending force is applied to the flow path forming member, which can break or damage the flow path forming member and damage a packing located in the ink supply port.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0085075 discloses an ink container having a parallelepipedal shape in which an electrode group is disposed on a side surface. The ink container is fixed at a predetermined position of a holder by using a loading lever. According to the disclosure of this publication, since the ink cartridge is held at the predetermined position of the holder by the pressing force of the loading lever, the structure of the loading lever must be devised in order to establish reliable contact of the electrode group, resulting in a complicated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,780 discloses an ink jet cartridge and carriage in which, during cartridge installation, a projection at a rear, lower corner of the ink cartridge is received in an opening under a retainer bar in the carriage. The cartridge is pivoted about the projection until the upper corner of the cartridge, diagonally across from the projection, fully displaces and slips under a latch. The ink cartridge does not have any intelligence in the form of an electronic memory device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,984 describes an ink cartridge with a latching arm having a projection that cooperates with structure on the printer's carriage to secure the cartridge. In addition, during installation, a projection on the cartridge is received by a corresponding hole in the carriage. Again, the ink cartridge does not have any intelligence in the form of a electronic memory device.
European Patent Appln. No. 0 822 084 depicts several embodiments of an ink jet recording head, all of which have a holder member that receives ink tanks, as well as the recording device substrate, which itself includes recording elements driven through electrical contacts. The ink tanks are mounted in the holder member by a combination of a movable arm which engages an opening in the holder member and one or more projections which are received in corresponding openings in the holder member. The reference does not specifically explain how the assembled ink jet recording head is mounted on the carriage of the ink jet recording apparatus, nor is there mention of a memory device.